Premise
by Mello McQueen
Summary: [Sequal to All In Your Head.][Dedicated to LittleYaoiLover] It was just a simple mistake, and he had fixed it. So why couldn’t he stop thinking it wasn’t over? [BakuraxRyou]


**Title:** Premise

**Written By:** Hikari Riku

**Disclaimer: **Yugi-oh and all related characters and trademarks are the property of Kazuki Takahashi and all corresponding persons and companies. I don't own them.

**Summery:** It was all just a simple mistake he'd made. Getting carried away and pushing the limits of the boundaries he had carefully built up around them, until they had broken. It was just a simple mistake, and he had fixed it. So why couldn't he stop thinking it wasn't over?

**Authoress Note:** This is dedicated (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) to **Little-Yaoi-Lover **who has been _stalking_ me over this thing! No I'm joking. I love you. You're great:glomps:

* * *

_"I promise you you're not crazy, landlord…" The spirit said, even as Ryou drifted off into sleep. "it's not just your imagination…and no matter what I tell you…I do love you. Though you won't remember any of this in the morning…" he said, gently brushing away a strand of Ryou's hair, giving him one last kiss before stepping back into the shadows and disappearing._

The spirit frowned at that particular memory. It was like some dream he'd had. Or would have had, if the spirit dreamed. Which he didn't. For that he would actually need to sleep. And he didn't. Sleep was pointless. Though…he didn't mind watching his landlord sleep.

Perhaps in mockery of his current affliction with himself, that was precisely what he was doing at this moment. Watching his landlord sleep. No. It wasn't just that. He did this because it was safe. Because there was almost no chance of his landlord becoming even slightly aware of his presence. Because this way, there was no reason for him to slip up and say something that would give him away.

The spirit had been working very hard to make sure his landlord never suspected his existence. Including erasing all memory of him. Of course, erasing someone's memory was tricky, and he had to carefully fill in the gaps. Replacing himself and his landlord's surroundings with another place.

The spirit liked the replacement for that particular memory of that night. Not quite so much as he liked the original, but it was pleasant for his landlord. It was peaceful. With no strange happenings. No invisible hands. No whispered words. Just his landlord at the beach.

The spirit had learned after much watching that his landlord liked the beach. He seemed to enjoy the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. And the salty breeze they brought with them. So that was the memory he had concocted.

Despite the lack of other persons on the beach, as he could not actually create another person aside from his landlord, the silver haired boy seemed to buy and quite happily relive the false memory without question of it's legitimacy.

For some reason however, though the spirit was pleased his plan had worked so well, he was also extremely vexed. The mere thought that the boy could so easily forget him made him angry. Even though…it had been what he had wanted. It had.

He had wanted all memory of himself erased from his landlord's mind. It was only fair. After all, he had pushed the limits of his boundaries too far. He'd simply gotten carried away. And the boundaries had shattered. It had been a mistake. And it wasn't fair to his landlord. It wasn't fair at all.

So he had fixed it, and yet…he still felt like, at some level, this wasn't the end. That deep down life wouldn't simply continue on like this as it had for nearly a month since that night. That life couldn't. Fate wouldn't allow it but…

That was completely ridiculous. He didn't believe in fate. Fate was just an illusion of life. It wasn't fate that had gotten him killed all of those years ago. It wasn't fate that he had been bound to the Millennium Ring, which his landlord unknowingly wore around his neck, even though he nor any other could see it.

It wasn't even fate that the ring had landed in the hands of the boy in the first place. It simply wasn't. Fate didn't exist. The spirit believed that. Or so he forced himself to believe that.

Fate wouldn't be the reason he cared so much for his landlord. If he cared for the boy, it would be of his own accord. For his own reasons. Not some higher power.

The spirit chuckled lightly at his train of thought, and immediately froze as the sound provoked movement from his lighter half. His landlord moved and buried his head beneath his pillows. And the spirit realized it was not only his voice that had caused the reaction, but the steady stream of sunlight now shining through the window.

An amused smile found it's way onto his lips, which was actually more of a smirk, as he walked over to the other side of the room.

"Boo!" The spirit whispered loudly into his landlord's ear, while pulling the curtain's aside and allowing light to flood the room.

Ryou was instantly in a sitting position, eyes scanning the room rapidly. He found nothing, as was the usual. "Every morning…" he groaned, throwing off his covers, and climbing to his feet.

The spirit watched in amusement as his landlord violently closed the curtains, and fell back down on his bed, throwing the pillow back over his head. The spirit smirked.

He'd give him five more minutes tops.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Authoress Note:** It is my opinion that this fic had the potential to become very dark. However, it didn't write that way. Thank god. I'm depressed and I need to be happy. So...what else makes me happy, then a non-depressing ending? Reviews that's what. Yes. REVIEW! 


End file.
